Instituto Gran Line
by Nei8
Summary: Seguro que les parecera extraño leer otro fic de una vida escolar, pero por lo mismo es que pueda ser mas interesante, esta historia es contada de una maner diferente, con alucinaciones diferentes. Asi que denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

INSTITUTO GRAND LINE

Hola a todos, este es ya mi segundo Fanfic de One Piece, esta vez es un AU escolar, espero que les sea de su agrado, tiene un OC, si ya leyeron mi anterior historia aun no finalizada de One Piece, sabran que es el mismo, si no, no importa mucho, en cualquier sentido, espero la disfruten, ustedes ya iran viendo las parejas mas abajo, aunque debe de decir algunas el Fanfiction ¿no? Bien, ya aclarado todo, que lo disfruten.

Les dire que en esta historia, que iria siendo un "slice of life" la mayoria tiene la misma edad, aqui conviven tambien con integrantes de la marina, pues por eso es el "Instituto Grand Line"

* * *

CAPITULO 1:LA CEREMONIA DE BIENVENIDA

-"El Instituto Grand Line, una de las academias mas reconocidas del mundo, desde sus grandes logros academicos y deportivos, hasta por la nada favorable fama de sus alumnos, en ella existen muchos tipos de estudiantes, algunos van ingresando, otros ya de tiempo atras, todos conviven favorablemente, con sus altercados como en cada escuela, aunque algunos son muy particulares, hiperactivos o somnolientos, y demas adjetivos y sus respectivos contrastes, todos tienen una meta en su vida. Y asi, con la explicacion de cada parte de esta gran academia es como damos la bienvenida a este nuevo curso escolar.

Sobre la preparatoria Grand Line se puede decir que:

Esta escuela se encuentra en una isla, tiene un alto grado de prestigio y exclusividad

Todos nuestros estudiantes tienen una meta en su vida

Nuestros profesores son lo mejor de lo mejor en el mundo

Tenemos varios grupos por grado, con la caracteristica principal de que estan ordenados por puntos cardinales desde "Este" a "Oeste" y de "Norte" "Sur"

Nuestros talentos deportivos y academicos son reconocidos a nivel mundial

Por esto y mas invitamos a todos nuestros alumnos a esforzarse dia con dia, con la promesa de nosotros esforzarnos de la misma manera. No sin antes recordarles algo de suma importancia ¡Eviten los problemas este año! Este mensaje va dirigido principalmente a los alumnos de los grupos "1º semestre del Este", "2º semestre del Este", "2º semestre del Norte", "3º semestre del Norte" y "2º semestre del Sur", sin mas por el momento todos vallan a sus clases- Asi hablo una voz introductoria para el nuevo curso

Algunos estudiantes estaban muy atentos al discurso de apertura, otros estaban artos, otros nerviosos y, bueno otros ni se enteraron de que alguien habia estado hablando, entre estos ultimos se encontraba un joven llamado Monkey D. Luffy, quien junto con sus amigos no escucharon ni una palabra.

Todos vestian su uniforme del instituto, uno no muy complejo, bueno, era algo elegante, el de los hombres consistia en un saco negro con un pantalon del mismo color, una playera blanca de manga corta y una corbata. El de las mujeres era una falda de color negro, completamente lisa junto con un saco del mismo color y una playera blanca de manga larga; por supuesto que este era solo el uniforme de gala, habia que ver los otros uniformes de ese año, en ese aspecto era algo extavagante esa escuela.

Pasada la ceremonia de apertura, todos fueron dirigidos a sus clases, el primer dia era algo que a todos les emocionaba, permitanme explicarme: Los estudiosos deseaban reiniciar sus clases, la mayoria deseaba ver a sus amigos, y otros solamente deseaban llegar a molestar al resto.

Por ahora centremonos en las clases del "2º semestre del Este"

La primera clase para el "2º semestre del Este" era la de matematicas, despues un receso para la llegada del maestro, luego seguia la de quimica, posteriormente otro receso y luego la de Geografia universal, para seguir un receso mas largo en el cual pasarian cosas muy interesantes.

* * *

Bien, este fue mi primer capitulo, apenas es la introduccion.

En el capitulo siguiente de esta historia anuncio que habra triple capitulo, "Ficha del personaje en esta historia: Monkey D Luffy", "Horario del 2º semestre del este" y "Las clases de el 2º semestre del este".

Yaa ne


	2. Chapter 2

Ficha del personaje en esta historia: Monkey D Luffy

Hola, como prometi, este es la parte 1/3 de mi prometida actualizacion

Nombre:Monkey D. Luffy

Edad: 17

Grupo: 2º semestre Este

Materia favorita: Cocina (se roba la comida de los demas)

Materia que menos le gusta: El resto de materias (no le parecen importantes)

Situacion por la cual destaca:

Materia: "404 Not found"

Talento: Comer mucho y ser alegre ¿cuentan?, flexibilidad

Relaciones escolares:

Roronoa Zoro: Amigo de manera bilateral

Nami: Amigo de manera bilateral

Robin: Amigo de manera bilateral

Sanji: Amigo de manera bilateral

Ussop: Amigo de manera bilateral

Eustass Kid: Amigo de manera unilateral (por decicion de Luffy)

Trafalgar Law: Amigo de manera unilateral (por decicion de Luffy)

Yoroshiku Elion*: Amigo de manera semi-unilateral (resignada al ruidoso joven)

Gustos generales: La carne y la aventura

*Ella es mi OC, como ya les dije, es de mi otra historia de One Piece, les revelare su nombre al mismo tiempo en ambas historias

Bien, aqui acaba la parte uno.


	3. Chapter 3

Horario de el 2º semestre del Este

Horario

Lunes

Martes

Miercoles

Jueves

Viernes

7:00-8:00

Ceremonia de apertura

Fisica

Historia

Geografia universal

Fisica

8:00-9:00

Matematicas

Español

Matematicas

Historia

Matematicas

9:00-10:00

Quimica

Historia

Ingles

Computacion

Historia

10:00-11:00

Geografia universal

Computacion

Español

Planificacion del estudio

Geografia universal

11:00-11:30

Receso para ir a comer

Receso para ir a comer

Receso para ir a comer

Receso para ir a comer

Receso para ir a comer

11:30-12:00

Español

Cocina

Quimica

Matematicas

Activacion fisica

12:00-13:00

Fisica

Quimica

Fisica

Quimica

Taller

13:00-15:00

Taller

Taller

Taller

Taller

Taller


End file.
